


Painting Night Redux

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: Ellick Friends Week [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, ellickfriendschallenge. Week 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Jimmy and Nick go to the Painting place again and see someone familiar.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Ellick Friends Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879513
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Painting Night Redux

Painting Night Redux

When Jimmy Palmer invited his co-worker Nick Torres to the Sip and Paint again. He knew Nick would be hesitant. However, he told Nick that he wanted to redeem NCIS's image with Myrna, who was reluctant to let Nick back. However, since Jimmy came many times with Breena. Nick came along begrudgingly. 

As Jimmy was enjoying the wine and Nick was attempting to paint the model. But then across the classroom was a woman who caught his eye. She had on a long silver wig, tied up to small buns like he seen in anime cartoons. Nick did a double-take. He knew those hazel eyes hidden underneath dark eyeliner. Red eyes meant she was crying. Nick watched his co-worker, Ellie Bishop, fake laugh at the person next to her. 

Nick watched her and knew something was off with her. Ellie finally made eye contact with him. Something was off with Ellie. 

He continued his painting and kept his eye on Ellie. 

"So, Jimmy, How is Victoria?" Nick made conversation with Jimmy

"She into Ballet." Jimmy slurped as he enjoyed more wine. "I Have to learn what a Jete is. My french is horrible. But Breena assured me that it's normal for a 7-year-old to wish to be a dancer. Hey Nick, did you hear that Ellie was dating?" Jimmy. 

Nick glanced at Ellie across from him and then glanced at Jimmy, who happily enjoyed the wine. 

"I met him. I got a bad feeling from him. It's too bad you are not interested in Ellie. You guys would be so cute together." Jimmy said again, and Ellie blushed. 

Nick watched Ellie duck her head, and that's when he saw it. A little more concealer under her right eye. The wig, the avoidances the past couple of days, and unable to meet his eyes. The boyfriend was a creep. He was hitting her. 

Again Nick caught her eyes across the painting studio. Ellie smiled a broken smile.

Jimmy finished his painting and was ready to go home. Nick ushered him out and glanced again at Ellie. He would text her when he got Jimmy situated. 

Ellie Bishop went home after her co-workers left. When she arrived at her apartment, she pulled off her long wig and washed her face. Underneath the makeup was a giant fist-sized bruise. She dumped Jaret, but that wasn't before he hit her for accidentally breaking a cup. Ellie would need to wear a concealer tomorrow. 

A knock sounded at her front door. 

Ellie opened the portal to reveal Nick, he let out a whistle when he saw the bruise.

Ellie opened the door wider, and he followed her into the cozy apartment. 

"I know what it looks like. Yes, I broke up with Jaret. I threatened to arrest him, but he disappeared. Yes, I made a stupid decision," Ellie ranted, moving further into the apartment as if she was avoiding him. 

"I'm not here to arrest the guy. I'm not here to ream you out. I'm here to check on you. I've never seen you wear a wig before." Nick said as he leaned against the door jam and crossed his arm. Even though his posture was rigid, his expression was soft.

"I used to do it in College. I couldn't afford to die my hair, so wigs were a good alternative. It used to drive Jake insane. He'd say that he never knew who he was dating with all the different wigs." Ellie responded. 

Nick pushed off the wall and walked over to where she sat. He kneeled down in front of her. 

"Are you okay, Ellie?" Nick asked again. 

Ellie felt tears spring to her eyes. "Just once, I would like to meet someone who will move heaven and earth for me." 

Nick pulled her into a hug and whispered, "You will. I promise. He will worship the ground you walk on." 

Ellie snuggled into Nick and hoped it was true. 

"Let's watch a movie." Nick Said, soon they were watching a movie with animated characters singing. 

Ellie snuggled her head on his shoulder and settled in. 

"Thanks for being here Nick," Ellie said. Her eyes stayed on the screen. 

"I'm always here, Ellie," Nick whispered, keep his eyes on the blonde. "Always here."


End file.
